


Across the Universe

by lanakou



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Astrology, Earth Haiba Alisa, Jupiter Futakuchi Kenji, M/M, Mars Kuroo Tetsurou, Mercury Terushima Yuuji, Moons, More Characters/Relationships to be Added, Neptune Akaashi Keiji, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Planets, Pluto Shirabu Kenjirou, Saturn Bokuto Koutarou, Sun Yachi Hitoka, Uranus Daishou Suguru, Venus Kita Shinsuke, so many tags omg, space
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:14:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29942946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanakou/pseuds/lanakou
Summary: Akaashi Keiji always dreamed of finding his fellow planet children, ever since his childhood he worked hard to make that dream come true, pushing past his struggles with his soaring hope and dedication.Until one day, it did.Along this journey, Keiji will find new friends, be struck with new challenges and encounter his love interest and found soulmate, Bokuto Koutarou, child of Saturn.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Konoha Akinori/Washio Tatsuki
Kudos: 1





	Across the Universe

A universe so spread apart, the planets precious children lost forever, living in the company of their helpful moons by their sides. With a possibility of never reuniting with one another, one child strives to change that.

Neptune, the home planet of Akaashi Keiji. Ever since the boy became an independent child, he longed to find his neighbour planets. He spent all night and all day scanning through many different books; astrology books, books about every specific planet and their moons. Yet no matter how hard he looked, how much dedication he put into this journey, he found not a single trace of the planets children brought down to Earth.

People would find him strange, call him a 'space nerd' or 'weirdo', but he was too distracted by his mind to care. His moon friends, Shuuichi Anahori and Akinori Konoha always stuck by their friend. They understood how desperate Akaashi was and exactly how much effort he was putting into everything and didn't once stop him from fulfilling his dreams even if they were difficult.

When Keiji finally entered his early stages of being a teenager, he still never gave up hope.

It was definitely strange, how much of that hope he actually had even if he was destined to never find the other children. That broke his heart. The thought of never achieving his dreams and meeting new people, that weren't just like the normal every day beings that breathed on this planet, were his biggest fears. Not spiders, not ferocious tigers, not even ghosts could scare him; He simply couldn't stand the idea of his dreams crumbling in front of him.

Konoha and Anahori had picked up on Akaashi's sadness, trying everything they could to at least make him smile. They even tried to persuade him into visiting a space museum and were shocked that the broken boy didn't take up the offer, so they decided to take action on this huge plan of Keiji's.

They went through all his struggles, collected several books enough to fill at least five large bookshelves. That was when luck came to them, just one special book that ever since it had been found, it stuck by the Neptune child's side. Although the book didn't provide very much, it hinted at the smallest of things; 'Planet Children' and the special details and facts about them.

One thing he learned was that each child had their planet tattooed on them, for each planet there were different body parts where the tattoos would be. Their moons however, had something similar. A small moon beside their planet. The children also had glowing eyes, which is why they would always be seen with sunglasses out in public, and their irises were the shape of their planet. It wasn't that strange, considering the planets are a sphere shape.

He was definitely saddened that he couldn't discover any names but he knew that he would take further action as he grew older. His hope had never disappeared, even during his darkest of times.

So even now, at the age of twenty two, his faith remained strong.  
  
  


"Keiji Akaashi what the hell is this? Another bookshelf? Seriously!?" Came the shouts of a young man. Akaashi sighed and closed his book, setting it down on the floor beside his beanbag and climbed up to his feet, walking through their apartment until he entered the rather small office where Konoha had his hands on his hips facing the newest addition to the room.

"Well Shuuichi allowed it, he said I could buy one more bookshelf."

"Akaashi I was going to actually use this office for my own work, not to turn it into a minature library!" The raven managed to grin from his friends distress and patted Akinori's shoulder gently, "It'll be fine, there's space. I'm not that cruel to claim this room mine since I already have my bedroom." He quietly waited for the blondes reaction before the said man let out a long sigh and nodded slowly, scanning the few spaces in the room before turning to his friend, "I suppose you're right.. But not another bookshelf ya hear me? Or I'll kick your nerdy ass straight out of this apartment!"

Keiji burst out laughing and jogged out the room before he could get scolded even more.

The three had been sharing an apartment ever since their college years began and now only the one, Anahori, was actually attending college since the others left. They lived happily together without any interruptions, the only few times their peace being ruined when Konoha's boyfriend decided to come around to get a little freaky. The single two didn't actually mind sharing the company of a normal being though, Washio was a great person and quite friendly as well.

Akaashi could admit that he sometimes got quite jealous of Konoha's happy relationship and longed for a relationship of his own but he had always doubted that he could never find someone to deal with him in that type of way. That was another one of his dreams but obviously it'd all come at its own pace.

He collapsed back onto his beanbag with a small huff and snatched his phone again, scrolling through social medias to pass some time until Anahori got back. The youngest of the bunch had promised to pick up some food on his way back to their apartment, which he usually did anyways if the others hadn't already eaten or were busy themselves. You could definitely say he was the most active out of the three, still attending college and already preparing himself for university next year.

Keiji and Akinori weren't particularly slothful though, they had just been trying to search for universities nearby that could provide the right education they wanted to take part in.

There was a knock on the door that drew Akaashi's attention, the man raising from his beanbag for the second time and dragging himself towards the door, hoping it wasn't a big deal so he could go back to relaxing all day (which was something that happened quite often ever since he finished college).

Behind the door stood Washio and Akaashi couldn't thank God enough that it was him instead of the annoying postman who flirted with Shuuichi every time there was something to be delivered.

"Good morning Washio-san, here for Konoha again?" The shorter one stepped to the side to allow his friends boyfriend inside, dipping his head once the older entered as a sign of respect. Washio could admit that he wasn't a fan of the honorific and had begged Keiji countless times that just 'Washio' or 'Tatsuki' would be okay. Akaashi was just so used to being his polite self that he couldn't get used to it.

"You guessed right Keiji, do you know where he is at all? God, I hope he's actually in."

"Yes. He's in his bedroom, probably waiting for you perhaps." Keiji gave Washio a cheeky smirk, folding his arms and walking across the open space towards the kitchen. Tatsuki scoffed and a blush developed on his cheeks, knowing what exactly the younger was implying. "Right well it was nice chatting with you for these few seconds." Akaashi made a sound of agreement with a small nod of his head and watched as Washio turned on his heels and disappeared into the blondes bedroom.

Now he was finally alone, peace and quiet all to himself.

He slid across the kitchen floor with his socks and stopped at the fridge, pulling it open to check out what they had. Unfortunately, the fridge was basically empty due to the three having forgotten to go grocery shopping during the week. The now miserable raven stormed back over to his beanbag, picking up his phone and not even bothering to get comfortable again since his peace would most definitely be ruined.

Oh, he jinxed himself. Once his phone was settled in the palm of his hand, his ring tone sent vibrations into his hand, causing him to shiver and waste no time in lifting the object to his ear; Not even sparing a glance to who exactly summoned him.

"Oh what now?"

_"Someone's grumpy, jeez.. Anyways! I have some important news."_

"Shuuichi it better not be something stupid, I'm already fed up and Konoha and Washio are probably getting it on in his bedroom."

There was a snort on the other end before the line went silent, Keiji waiting impatiently for what exactly was the 'important news' his friend was keeping from him. "Are you still here? I'm sorry if I came off pissed at you I promise I'm not-"

_"I'm still here and nope, no need to apologise! I think you're gonna be happy about this one."_

"Are you on a date? I swear you better not be making me the only single one out of us three." Akaashi sighed, tapping his foot on the floor and leaning back against the wall as he shuffled into his shoes. He had decided to head out to do a weekly shop, the cause of that being the empty fridge which seriously bugged him.

_"Me on a date? Pfft, no. I think I've found someone that you've been looking for." Anahori sighed, "I think I've found the Mars child."_

Keiji felt his mouth go dry, dipping his head to stare down at the floor as the hand holding his phone began to shake and threatened to drop the valuable item. In the state of shock, he barely managed to open his mouth to speak again. All those years of torment, dedication and constant studying finally paid off; his dream finally came true. Although he was slightly upset he couldn't have been the one to first lay eyes on this 'Mars child' but he was still incredibly thankful for this miracle. Tipping his head back to face the ceiling, he sent a silent prayer to God and let out a deep breath.

Shuuichi gave his friend a few moments to collect himself. He was so lucky to have been at the right place at the right time that day, otherwise the search would have continued for possibly another few years. Despite only one child had been found, it was still a relief to finally be getting somewhere with Keiji's plan.

The overwhelmed raven tightened his grip on his phone and took yet another deep breath before finally managing to speak, "God this is.. This is amazing." Another moment of silent, "Where are you? Can I come and see?"

_The younger exhaled out of his nose with a joyful smile spreading across his face, "I'm at the cafe near the college, he's still there. He has the sunglasses of course and I can just about see the shape of a small moon on his friends arm. So crazy!"_

A click of a lock rung through the line and rushed footsteps could be heard pattering down stairs upon stairs until the sound of chirping birds and more faint footsteps came along, "On my way! Make sure he doesn't leave, for the love of God please keep your ass down whoever you are." At this point, Akaashi almost forgot Anahori was still on the other end of the call so to keep his journey to the cafe safe, he hung up after sharing a goodbye with his friend.

The day had finally come and Keiji was not ready to miss this important opportunity.

Running as fast as he possibly could through the few streets, he wondered what exactly type of person he was about to meet. Anxiety rushed through him and his mind started to become all fuzzy from his thoughts bouncing around his brain, almost tripping over on his own feet yet quickly he got a hold of himself and pushed his sunglasses up more and turned a corner to where the cafe was.

Once arriving at the entrance he stared up at the sky one last time and took a deep breath to clear his mind and hopefully wash away the sudden nerves that threatened to overwhelm him. That was when he pushed the door open and prepared himself for what was about to happen.

Anahori was sat at a small table near the window and as Keiji settled down, he caught a glimpse of the guy he was looking for.

He seemed tall, even when sitting down, and he was pretty muscular and in good shape. Akaashi made sure not to stare for too long but he had noticed the mans unruly hair that sat atop of his head spiking up in all different directions; Keiji was surprised someone could pull off a hairstyle that bad. Of course he couldn't see his eyes, which were obviously hidden behind the dark shades but what Akaashi didn't see coming was how the guy stared right back at him.

The raven flinched and turned his head, pretending like he hadn't just been staring at the tall figure.

Anahori noticed the swift movement and furrowed his brows, about to open his mouth to speak up but before he could say a single word to question his friends way of acting, two slender hands settled on the other side of their table. Shuuichi was the first to look up and he was quite surprised to see the crazy-haired guy towering over them.

Keiji kept his head down. It was quite rude for a first impression but he had no idea how this person would react.

"Neptune's child, correct? I'm Kuroo Tetsurou, I suppose you've already figured out who I am from all the staring." The taller snorted and settled down on the seat in front of them before his friend nodded in a greeting and copied Kuroo.

This was when Akaashi finally looked up, gaze settling on the too much larger and one slightly taller men. They weren't that intimidating, he scoffed before allowing himself to communicate finally. He lowered just the top of his sunglasses to reveal his glowing, gun-mental blue eyes and afterwards slipped his glasses back on the bridge of his nose properly so no normal citizens could steal a quick glance.

"Yes. It's nice to meet you finally, Akaashi Keiji is my name. This is my second moon Shuuichi Anahori." The young moon flinched from being introduced as he immediately reached his arm across the table to shake both hands of the two men.

"Great. This is Hajime Iwaizumi, also my second moon. It's quite funny that we met in such a sudden situation like this but I seriously couldn't complain."

Akaashi nodded along in agreement, sending a greeting Iwaizumi's way before he finally relaxed in his chair and fiddled with his fingers, "Do you know any of the others by any chance?" Tetsurou scoffed by the sudden change of topic but went with it anyways and also relaxed, allowing the two moons to follow along and strike up their own conversation.

"I know two, one is my friend actually the other is just a complete idiot," he paused to chuckle, the strange noise making Akaashi cringe and scrunch his nose up as he waited for Kuroo to continue, "Saturn is my friend, Bokuto Koutarou, nice guy. The idiot is Daishou Suguru, Uranus. He really is an ass trust me but anyways do you know of the others?"

The smaller shook his head and let out a long sigh, repeating those two special names in his head over and over again. Maybe if he stuck in contact with Kuroo he could meet the other two, he thought. It wasn't a bad idea and it was definitely one of the only ways Keiji was actually going to move on with his plan. Three planets down and god knows how many more to go.

"I've heard of them just not their names and whereabouts. I searched all my life only to have no luck up until now." Akaashi shook his head in disbelief and drew circles on the wooden surface beneath his palms, watching the way his nail slightly chipped the wood. 'Crazy hair' also watched his new friends actions with a raised brow, words flying about in his brain before he actually spoke up again to break the silence, "I could get you to meet up with them, when they aren't busy of course. I doubt Daishou would really care so maybe the best option would be for me to take you over to see Bokuto when he's free. He's quite a busy guy y'know." Once finished with his sentence, Keiji stared at him in silence. Of course he didn't know but he'd like to know what this guy was usually up to.

"When is he free?"

"This weekend probably, he doesn't have a lot of plans. I just know he's going to be thrilled to hear about this."

Akaashi hummed and nodded slowly, leaning further back in his chair and sharing a look with Shuuichi before staring back at Kuroo, "I'll give you my phone number. Could you send me a text whenever this Bokuto is free?" The taller one nodded in response and slid his phone across the table so Akaashi could put in his number, passing it back afterwards.

The four men stood up from their seats and approached the exit of the building, Akaashi and Anahori exiting first before the two older ones followed after right away. They stood awkwardly in the street for a moment before they exchanged goodbyes and left, allowing Keiji to let out a breath he had been holding in.

"Looks like we are getting somewhere, Kash, isn't that exciting?!" Anahori chirped excitedly, shoving his hands into his pockets and keeping an eye on his quiet friend. Keiji seemed a little shaken up but after a few seconds of actually processing what just happened he nodded in response, "Very exciting. I can't wait to meet the others."

"Well I can't wait to tell Konoha your years of being a space nerd are finally over and your mission has succeeded!"

"Hey! I wasn't a nerd, I thought you'd drop that by now." Akaashi pouted and folded his arms once they both crossed the street and entered their apartment block, taking their precious time to walk up the blocks of stairs.

"Hah, you know I'm just kidding with you! Did Washio come over at all?"

Keiji nodded, frowning as he opened the door, expecting to be greeted with the lewd noises coming from the blondes bedroom but instead a delicious aroma tickled his nose and he was immediately drawn into the apartment. A good thing about Washio's visits was that he'd sometimes cook the most amazing meals the trio had ever tasted and if he was feeling generous, he'd make extra onigiri just for Akaashi.

The four sat in the open living room, bowls and plates full of different meals scattered on the coffee table that were quickly being devoured like there was no tomorrow.

Throughout the comfortable silence, Akaashi and Anahori shared long stares before the younger cocked his head towards Konoha with an impatient expression on his face. Keiji knew what he was asking but he simply shook his head, whispering to the other that he'd wait till Washio left.

It didn't take long till all the dishes had been eaten as Shuuichi stood up and insisted on washing up, gladly taking the punishment of getting home late. Akaashi helped out a little, stalking Konoha and Washio in the corner of his eye, the couple hanging beside the front doors and by the looks of it were sharing a few goodbye kisses before the front door finally shut and was locked. A hushed yelp echoed through the kitchen after Anahori elbowed Keiji, trying to kick him out the kitchen so he could get on with telling Akinori about the exciting news.

The blonde had settled back down in the living room, legs stretched across the couch before Akaashi approached and lifted his friends long legs up and sat down, resting them in his lap afterwards. Now gaining the attention of the other, Keiji took a deep breath and opened his mouth, "We met the child of Mars today."

His statement was followed with silence, only the distant sound of plates and cutlery crashing against each other. Akaashi made an attempt to speak again but was suddenly pinned down to the couch in a tight hug from the other beaming man.

"That's freaking amazing, Akaashi! You realise that, right?"

Keiji blinked, staring into his friends eyes before he scoffed and nodded quickly, tears already pooling in his eyes, "Y-Yeah. But that's not all.."

"You met more?!"

He snorted at his friends excitement, shaking his head but he stopped in the middle of his actions and glanced at Anahori who crawled onto the couch to join the group hug. The new addition to the bundle throwing his arms over the two, allowing Akaashi to pull him in more.

"I will be soon. He knows more people, well two more at least." Konoha took a deep sigh of relief, glad to know that more people like them still existed.

"Great but that is quite some exhausting news, you better get some rest before you meet these people y'know."

"Yep, Kash! Let's sleep because I know for sure college has got me craving my bed right now." Shuuichi exclaimed as he jumped up and dragged the other two with him, the three parting ways into their bedrooms after wishing them all sweet dreams.

Keiji groaned once he stepped into his room, shutting his door and stripping from the clothes he was wearing before changing into his pyjamas. The exhausted raven jumped onto his bed, removing his glasses carefully before settling them on his nightstand along with his phone. He had long removed his alarm, not needing it when he had two early-birds that would wake him up if necessary.

He couldn't wait to meet the others after all, it had been his dream ever since childhood.

So that night, curled up in his blankets and his cheek smushed up against his comfy pillow, Akaashi got one of the best nights of sleep he ever had.

**Author's Note:**

> HEY ALL!! IM HERE WITH A NEW STORY!! ♡  
> i have been wanting to write this for a few days now, after reading so many fanfics, and i have FINALLY completed the first chapter!! new chapters will be coming asap and i will really try my hardest ; i wont abandon this story! (っ ╥ ﹏ ╥ )っ🎔
> 
> I HOPE YOU ENJOY!!  
> (i apologise if there is any mistakes)


End file.
